Re-enlist Rojis
Overview : Summary :1. Find Rojis on Issnur Isles and convince him to rejoin the Sunspears. :2. Find the nest of Mandragor destroying Rojis' field and destroy them :3. Tell Rojis the Mandragor are dead. :4. See Castellan Puuba for your reward. Obtained From :Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall Requirements: :Rising Suns Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*1 Battle Commendation Dialogue :"What a stroke of luck! I just found out where a former sunspear named Rojis has been hiding...or, rather, where he retired. Seems he got upset at Kormir during his last mission and disappeared afterward. He's a bit of a unique character, but when it comes to battle, Rojis is someone you want on your side. It turns out Rojis is on Issnur Isles; fancies himself an ironreed farmer. Go and get him to report for duty. All of our plans depend on his technical support, and I have a feeling we'll need him soon." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Rojis) :"Yeah, I used to blow stuff up real good, but after a while it got too easy. I figured I'd come out here and do something more challenging...like hiding from people who want me to do stuff for them!" :"Sun what? Spears? Nope. Never heard of them. Especially since Kormir alerted every critter in range and brought them all down on our heads!. She's lucky someone...not me of course...but someone was there to save everyone's hide. I swear that woman will be the death of me...if I'd heard of her...which I clearly haven't. Now, if I had heard of these spear things, I'd imagine they're do-gooders willing to help a poor ironreed farmer. You see, my fields are infested by some kind of reed shark that are destroying my crops. You see how poorly they look? It's not because I don't know what I'm doing, because I do. I'm a farmer after all, not some silly MoonStabber. Could you get rid of those things that are eating my crops? I'd do it myself, but I don't have any combat experience, as I'm just a simple farmer." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Rojis) :"Ah! You got them all did you? Well, I don't really know if that will help my fields or not, since I really don't know much about ironreed farming. I confess...I'm the one you're looking for. Sorry to mislead you, but I had to make sure I wouldn't get sent out with a bunch of green recruits who faint at the first sign of blood. You handled yourself pretty well out there...not as good as I would have...but respectable, nonetheless. If the rest of the new recruits are as well trained as you, I guess I can come out of retirement and see what Castellan Puuba wants. He better not order me to patrol with Kormir again, or I might decide to try my hand at basket weaving." Reward Dialogue :"Rojis sent word he would be arriving shortly. Sounds like his experiment with ironreed farming didn't go too well. I guess that's not too surprising, he was always better at blowing stuff up. It'll be great to have his expertise around again. Good work!" Walkthrough Rojis is closer to Kodlonu Hamlet so start from there. Head southwest, he can be found next the edge of the swamp. Head southwest again to find the Mandragor. They are close to a few Skale and Nephila, so a bit of pulling may be required to lessen the overwhelmed factor! Return and speak to Rojis, then map travel to Castellan Puuba for you reward. Trivia In the Quest Quarry Quandry, Miner Tonabanza says ironically "I bet ironreed farmers don't have problems like this." Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points